Grass is Greener on the other side
by kivey
Summary: we all know the old Motto "The grass is always greener on the other side." well lets so how Artemis makes of it when he becomes a fairy. Artemis/Holly no flaming don't like don't read and blah blah blah.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: the wait and release**

**Artemis's POV**

he expected Holly wanted answers for how long and why he felt the way he did. It was logical for his to think of that but his luck must have held since she wasn't allowed to see him while Dr. Argon worked on the Atlantis Complex. He didn't exactly know how they were going to fix it but he didn't care it was messing with his mind and he wanted it gone. "Dr. Argon how exactly are you going to eradicate the Complex?" he asked.

"Its not so much of and eradication as your two subconscious personalities are melding together into one." Dr. Argon said as he held an elixor in front of him. He sighed and it seemed like he was going to be doing that a lot. "After this you can be released." Dr. Argon said. "I have been here for a couple of weeks and up until now I haven't gotten an answer as to how it was going to be fixed. Why?" he asked. "It was unimportant until now." Dr. Argon said.

He could have debated what he just said but he let it go. "Wow Mudboy I was expecting a debate." Dr. Argon said pausing slightly. "What would be the point?" he asked. "To prove me wrong." Dr. Argon said. "If you know the problem there is no need to point it out to everyone unless it is beneficial to me which in this case it would not be." he said. "When you wake up you will be fine. You will also be in bed provided at Tara." Dr. Argon said.

"Alright." he said drinking the elixor and falling asleep. He woke like Dr. Argon said but groggily. He rubbed his temples and left Tara to find Butler and his mother waiting. He nodded to Butler and got in the back seat waiting. "Arty I am sorry but I told your Father and the boys. They needed to know." Angeline said. "Its alright." he said as butler drove them silently to the manor. He stayed silent for the rest of the ride as their wasn't much to say.

He watched the gate pass by and got out of the car once it came to a stop. He opened the door to find his father smiling and standing while his brothers sat on the ground watching him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Problem's**

_**A few days after his return home...**_

**Artemis's POV**

he had been silent and in his room for the most part. He needed a break, he had three design's and four program's running on his laptop, it was getting frustrating. He left the room unaware Foaly was watching through his web cam. He shuffled silently to the front door and grabbed his car keys. He was stopped by butler standing in front of the door. "Artemis where are you going?" Butler asked. "I need a break I am going for a drive." he said.

"I dont think that's a good idea." Butler said. "I will be fine." he said. "Alright be back soon." Butler said moving away for the kitchen. He opened the door to the car and slipped into the driver seat. He was a little reckless I mean ten over but the police didn't care really. He stopped at the long stretch of road that the police never cover and floored it. He needed some excitement and speeding over 100 was good enough.

**Holly's POV**

the past weeks sucked for her. Her date with trouble was a disaster and she couldn't see what she used to in him. Plus it really wasn't something she wanted to do. She had feelings for Artemis its just that it wouldn't be good to start something the council would destroy so easily. She ignored the sadness that was overwhelming and started thinking about his feelings. She had only two big questions out of a thousand that struck her as most important.

How long and why? She pursed her lips in thought and sat down at her desk preparing herself for the rush of paperwork but raised her eyebrow confused when none came but instead Foaly did and he looked concerned. She scrunched her eyebrows confused at his concern. "Why do you look so concerned?" she asked wanting to know more than anything. "Two things really but the first can wait the other is more important for you." Foaly said.

"Alright what is the second one then?" she asked. "Artemis is acting strangly. He hasn't spoken to anyone and he stay's in his room working constantly, barely eats and is driving more chaotically." Foaly said confused and concerned for his briliant friend he had come to know. "What is he working on?" she asked. "One of the projects is a factory for the reflective micro disks for the north pole to increase the ice caps. The other two I am not sure about." Foaly said.

She was shocked that Artemis was able to keep things from Foaly but he was a genius and I guess that counts for something. "So what should we do?" she asked. "Go up there. Stay there for a while and see what he is doing and what's wrong." Foaly said. "And how are we supposed to do that? I dont have a surface Visa right now." she said. "I have made a temporary one for a week for you." Foaly said. "Fine when should I leave?" she asked hoping to play it off as an inconvienence.

She really did want to see him again and get some answers to her questions. She knew it might be a little difficult doing that but she had to try. She got up and followed Foaly to the car that would take her to the Shuttle Port. She shook her head when he pulled out his laptop and started typing. "Their is another thing. He tends to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling if he isn't working." Foaly said. She started getting worried.

She widened her eyes when the car stopped she didn't realize they were there already. "Inside the Shuttle is a Neutrino take it with you. There is also the new suit I made." Foaly said. She nodded and rolled her eyes wanting to get going already. "Alright fine just go impatient Elf's." Foaly mumbled. She rolled her eyes again and got on strapping her gun in place once the suit was on and jumped in the pilot seat plotting a course for Tara.

She smiled and speed through the tunnel's and waited with eagerness as the docking lights to Tara appeared a few minutes later. She expertly landed the Shuttle and walked to the exit of Tara. She appeared in the sunny meadow and used some of her large magic supply's to turn invisble and spread the wings in the suit. She jumped off with glee and set another course for Artemis's house which was now flagged as ally a safe zone for all fairy's looking for a place to see the world above.

She laughed lightly. Yea maybe Artemis and his family wouldn't mind Fairy's on there property but she didn't think that it was good to have over 20 there just to see the moon or do the ritual. She shook her head and landed on the roof expecting nothing and wasn't surprised nothing happened. She went to where his balcony would be and looked do to see Artemis standing at it with him gazing at the star's. She could see his arms folded over the railing and him put his fore head on them.

She saw him quickly shoot up and walk inside. She floated down the balcony and stood watching him. She saw him roll up the design's and place them in a drawer save the program's he was running and shut them down. She watched as he opened another window with a bunch of typing and began to type himself. The sound was like gunfire quick and efficent. She watched as a few minute's later he saved and closed the window.

She was questioning what was wrong until the door opened to show Butler who saw her. She signaled to not say anything about her being there. "Artemis dinner is ready." Butler said. She saw Artemis nod and shut down the laptop. She watched as he left for the dinning room. She walked in silently and opened up the roll's of blueprints to find the factory like Foaly said. Another held an eco-friendly plane and another held nothing at all.

She raised an eyebrow at the last one and turned his computer on expecting their to be a password and wasn't surprised. She tapped a couple keys and somehow she was let on. She shook her head to rid herself of the surprise. She looked at the four program's to see simulations of machine's working or not. She closed them and opened the document that held the writing and saw the title. 'Artemis's Diary.' it was a simple title but it grabbed her attention. She looked for the most recent typing and read away. It wasn't very interesting nothing to talk about much with him. The next one got her interested

Dear Diary, you know who I am so no need to tell.

As you know everything was uninteresting I mean

I just got out of the clinic that helped with the complex

so I guess thats good I still cant stop thinking about

Holly though. Not surprising really I mean she is beautiful

that and the fact that she is kind when were not on a

mission. It seems that everything that has happened has

only increased my thoughts of her. I mean yea I am a

teenager and horomones and things like that but she still

makes me want to know more about her. Not surprising

right? Eh not much else to say. I dont understand though

what wrong with me being human and her Elf so what

I guess the council will disapprove but what can I do eh?

Maybe one day I will find a solution.

She was surprised by what was said and closed out quickly as the door opened. "Holly why are you here?" Butler asked from behind her. "Foaly was concerned about Artemis and from he said I started getting concerned as well so I was sent up here to find out whats wrong and if I can fix it." she said to him getting a nod. "Well he will be back here soon be prepared for silence I dont think he will talk much." Butler said before leaving.

She waited and looked around finding that his room was still clean as ever except the bed was messy. She heard the door open and Artemis step in. she saw a surprised look run across his features before it disappeared quickly and he looked at her. She was closer than she was when she first saw him at the balcony and could see the bags forming under his eyes hinting at sleepless nights. She watched him go to his desk and sit in the chair before turning around to face her ever so silently.

She was surprised he hadn't asked why she was here. "Why haven't you asked why I was here?" she asked. "You must have a good reason so there is no reason to ask." Artemis explained. "Oh ok well I am here cause Foaly and I are worried about you. You dont seem like yourself. whats wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." Artemis said. "I doubt that but I wont push and from what I actually read of your diary I know it isn't true." she said getting a sigh out of him.

"Your not mad I read it?" she asked confused. "No why would I be the stuff in there was about you so you deserve to know." Artemis said before turning around. "I assume you took pictures of my blueprints and work for Foaly?" Artemis asked from his position. "Yes he wanted to know what you were working on." she said getting a nod. "Well then you should go tell him and have a good night." Artemis said.

"Artemis before I leave..." she started. "You have a few questions?" Artemis asked filling the rest in. "Yes." she said. "Then ask away." Artemis said turning around. "How long have you felt that way?" she asked. "Ever since the Time Paradox incindent. When you healed me." Artemis said. "I see why?" she asked. "When you know someone for so long and you are so alike its difficult not to." Artemis explained before he sighed.

"You should go Foaly will want those design's." Artemis said. "Yea." she said leaving it open. "Goodbye Artemis." she said looking back. She saw him turn to her and smile. She noticed this smile wasn't his regular ones it seemed a bit sad. "Goodbye Holly." Artemis said before turning away. She heard him sigh before she left and she took to the sky's quickly plotting another course for Tara. She knew Foaly probably got all of that on video and audio it would be like him.

**Artemis's POV**

he leaned back in his chair and looked at the small web cam on his laptop. He waved before turning away and walking back to the door. He silently stepped outside and found that Butler was asleep. He wasn't very surprised and headed down to the front door and grabbed his keys again. He heard Juliet call his name from down the hall. "Artemis where are you going?" Juliet asked. "Out I have to get some air." he said leaving the house.

He took his car far into the city and just drove around. It wasn't surprising when he saw the light house and the rock that he blew Opal up on. He drove towards the bridge. He stopped and got out walking across it to the second island. He looked at the blown up third and sighed in exasperation. "Seems like ever time I save the world I have to get injured somehow." he said. He headed back to his car and drove back.

He opened the door to see his father waiting. "Where did you go?" Artemis Sr. asked. "To the light house." he said getting a nod. "Alright well get to bed you need to sleep." Artemis Sr. said. He nodded and walked up into his room. He sat on his bed and relaxed hoping he might find some sleep tonight or else he would have to stay up and work to get tired enough to sleep. He sighed and smiled as finally he got to sleep.


End file.
